


A Day in Her Life

by working_bee



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Chizuru is so dense, Everyday Life, Gen, Hijikata Toshizou is so fucking done (Hakuouki), M/M, Mentioned Shipping, Souji Being Souji (Hakuouki), it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/working_bee/pseuds/working_bee
Summary: Just another completely normal day inside the Shinsengumi headquarters. Follow Chizuru around, as she does her usual chores, while being blind about her surroundings.





	A Day in Her Life

**Author's Note:**

> This one is inspired by a challenge from Trinity. After having to write about someone she just can’t deal with for one of the latest Mayoi-Events concerning Kaji and his lemons, she dared me to share her pain and write something as well. First I thought about Mikazuki, but I just couldn’t come up with a story. And then the Hakuouki cast knocked on my door, demanding attention, so here I am.
> 
> Every relationship here is only hinted, though enough for any normal person to see, but Chizuru is just too dense to realize it. ~~Maybe I because I don’t like her~~
> 
> Have fun :)

I woke up as the first rays of sunshine crept through the shutters of my window, illuminating the room in the beautiful colours of a new morning. Refreshed I stood up, opened the window. It was still early, but I could already hear the voices of the soldiers. Today would be another busy day, not only for them but also for me.

I changed out of my yukata, taking out the pieces of cloth, I used to bind my chest. I wasn’t that busty, but one could recognise me as a girl, so I had to be careful. After that I slipped into the apricot-coloured kimono and put on the light-grey hakama. I’ve been wearing this outfit for a long time and by now I even liked it; though I would also like it, to dress up as a woman again...

In the small bowl I kept inside the room, I washed my face, before tying up my hair into a high pony tail. Dressed like that I left my room and made my way to the kitchen. Heisuke-kun and Harada-san would be the ones assigned to cooking duty. Maybe they needed help.

 

* * *

 

I could hear them even before I got close. Harada-san seemed to be teasing the smaller man, as I heard Heisuke-kun lament loudly. But as usual, none of them were serious. It must be great to have such friends. Suddenly I heard something else, a silent scream followed by a few colourful curses.

“Sano-san, you alright?” Heisuke-kun asked and it sounded quite worried.

“Yeah... Knifes and swords just aren’t my thing, I guess...” Harada-san answered, trying his best to calm the other one. I hurried down the steps, entering the kitchen. The captain of the 10th division was shaking his hand; a few drops of red were falling to the ground from where he had cut his finger. The smaller one just shook his head.

“Oh man, you really can’t do anything right, huh?” he said, taking the other’s hand. He put the finger in his mouth and started to suck on it, which naturally took Harada-san aback.

“Heisuke? What are you-?”

“Shut up, this helps with cuts, right?”

I wasn’t quite sure, but I thought I could see a slight blush on Heisuke-kun’s cheeks as he continued. The redhead just smiled warmly, stroking his hair.

“Yeah, it does. Thanks for that.”

Only a few moments later he noticed me, flashing me his typical smile.

“Morning, Chizuru. Slept well?”

“Good Morning, Harada-san, Heisuke-kun. Yes, I did. You two as well?”

“Can’t complain. Oi, how long are you going to continue, chibi?”

“YOU were the one who was whining about it!” Heisuke-kun tried to defend himself, only earning a small laughter.

“Are you alright, Harada-san? Does it hurt?”

“Don’t worry, I’ve had it worse,” he said grinning and stepped aside, to wrap some bandages around his finger. Meanwhile, Heisuke-kun continued preparing breakfast.

“Can I help you?”

“Sure,” he said smiling.

There wasn’t much to do any more, they had nearly everything ready. So I helped Harada-san to prepare the trays for everyone. I listened to them, as they were talking about work, free time and their next visit to Shimabara.

“Hey, Sano-san, come here,” Heisuke said some time later, as we were arranging the side dishes. The redhead walked up to him.

“What’s up?”

The smaller one handed him a small plate.

“Is it ok like this?”

I could see the sparkle in Harada-san’s eyes after being chosen for a tasting. He took a sip before nodding.

“Perfect. You’ve done great,” he said, ruffling Heisuke-kun’s hair while smiling at him. The other was beaming at the compliment. I also couldn’t hide the smile. Having such loving friends must be wonderful. I was really happy for the two.

Nearly bouncing up and down, Heisuke-kun and I arranged the rest, before the three of us prepared the dining room. After that the two men left to wake up everybody. As I now knew, this could take _quite_ a while, so I sat down on my seat and waited patiently.

 

* * *

 

After cleaning up the remains of breakfast, I wandered around the headquarters in search for something to do. I had cleaned the floor the other day, so that was not on today’s agenda. The laundry was also done, the sheets were still drying in the garden. But being unproductive was something I really didn’t like. They did so much for me, so I had to repay the kindness. Maybe Hijikata-san had something to do for me.

I went to his room and knocked on the door, announcing myself.

“Come in.”

I opened the door. The vice commander of the Shinsengumi was sitting at his desk, seemingly working. But this time he wasn’t alone. Okita-san was sitting in the corner of the room, smiling like a happy kitten.

“Chizuru-chan, what a surprise. What brings you here?”

“I’m sorry, I was just wondering if there was something for me to do. I hope, I haven’t interrupted anything?”

“No no, of course not,” the brunet explained. “Hijikata-san received some new information concerning the joui, so he wanted some opinions on the matter.”

“Not that any of them helped in any kind...” he said, ignoring the now pouting captain. He put down the brush and turned to me. “You want some work?”

“Yes. I want to help.”

“You’re already helping. Alright, get us some tea. But take your time, we’re still working.”

“Of course. I’ll be right back,” I said, before bowing and exiting the room.

“Haven’t you-“ Hijikata-san started before sighing. “Does anybody ever listen to me...?”

“Not if we can avoid it~ Stop looking at me like this, or-“

The conversation was getting softer with every step. He told me not to hurry, but I didn’t want to let them wait longer than necessary. It already took enough time to boil the water and prepare the tea, so I hurried back to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

“Hijikata-san, the tea is ready,” I said, kneeling next to the tray, slowly sliding open the paper doors. The sight that greeted me was… unexpected.

Hijikata-san was lying on the futon, Okita-san was hovering over him. I could see horror and silent annoyance as their gazes flew to me. The black-haired man had crossed his arms behind the other’s neck seemingly holding him close, but immediately gripping the brunet’s shoulders to push him away. Not that it was working well…

“Damn it, Souji, get off me!!”

As he realised, that the other won’t move one bit, Hijikata-san flashed me a furious glance and I could see a hint of red on his cheeks.

“We tripped and fell, ok?! No big deal, right?!”

I could hear Okita-san scoff and after that a soft _ouch_.

“I see. I really hope, you haven’t hurt yourself?”

“Everything’s fine, Chizuru-chan. Oh, you brought the tea?”

“Ah, yes, I did,” I said, remembering my reason to come here. The tray found its place on the floor next to the doors. “I will just place it here. It seems, you are still discussing about the new information you received?”

“Yes… yes, we are still… _discussing_ ~” Okita-san said, earning another glare from the man still trapped underneath him. “So, would you mind, leaving us alone?”

“Of course not. If you need anything, feel free to ask.”

“Don’t worry, we will.”

The brunet flashed me an earnest smile, as I bowed smiling and shut the door. I could only hope, that they would find a good solution. As I got up, I could hear their voices from behind the paper screen.

“Don’t you dare get cocky, Souji! I’m still your superior.”

“But of course~ I acknowledge that, but I choose to ignore it right now~”

“You-“

I could hear muffled sounds. Maybe they were getting up? Strategic discussions couldn’t be hold while lying down, right? But that wasn’t my business, I was only here to help with the housework. I was nearly down the hall, as I heard Hijikata-san’s voice again.

“Damn it, Souji, now now—ah— you ba—ah—stard..”

Looking back to the room, I really hoped, they hadn’t fallen down again. That could hurt pretty much. But well, they knew what they were doing, I was sure about that. So went to look for something else to do.

 

* * *

 

In the afternoon I went to collect the now dried sheets. The weather outside was beautiful, neither too warm nor too cold, so I took my time. There was still time until I had to begin with the preparations for dinner and I hand nothing else to do afterwards. I also didn’t feel like imposing on Hijikata-san again, seeing he had still confined himself and Okita-san to his room. The topic seemed rather difficult, better not disturb them.

As I was folding the sheets and putting them into one of the baskets I could hear the sounds of afternoon practice. The men were really pouring their soul into their training, even I could hear that with the little experience I had with the sword. It was fascinating to watch their practice and I found myself working faster than necessary, so I had the chance to watch at least for a little while.

Above all the noise I suddenly heard a scream louder than usual followed by an unusual ruckus. Maybe something happened? The sheet found his place crumbled inside the basket. This was not the time to worry about creases. Not if there was a chance that my medical knowledge was needed.

I arrived at the same time as Saitou-san. He seemed to have trained his group nearby, as he was the first captain that came for support, a few of his men behind him.

“What happened here?” he asked, eying the scene carefully.

The crowd split in front of the captain, revealing Nagakura-san sitting on the porch, holding his arm. The bracers he usually wore were lying next to him so I could see his skin reddening as the bruise slowly formed. It looked awfully painful, yet a reassuring smile played on his face as he tried to calm down one of the soldiers; obviously the one that caused the injury.

But before I could even offer my assistance, Saitou-san was already standing next to the other captain, worry marking his usually expressionless face. Lowkey I wondered just _how_ the captain of the 3rd division had reached the brunet _that_ fast, but my thoughts came to a halt as he carefully took the others arm, examining the injury.

“Does it hurt?” he inquired, his fingers brushing over the reddened skin ever so gentle.

“Don’t worry, I’ve had it worse,” Nagakura-san answered, flashing the smaller man a crooked smile. There was a hint of a smile on his stoic face, but it was gone before I could be sure about it. Was it only my imagination?

“We need bandages and something cold.”

Immediately the men dispersed in search for it.

“I know of an ointment to relive the pain!” I said finally, hoping to be useful. Saitou-san’s blue eyes fell on me, before he nodded.

“If you could get some of that.”

“Of course!”

As fast as I could I ran back to my room to fetch the medicine.

 

* * *

 

Only a few moments later I returned to the trainings area. The men had resumed their training under the watchful eye of the 3rd unit’s captain. He had sat himself down beside Nagakura-san, still holding his arm with one hand while cooling the bruise with a wet cloth. As I approached I could hear their conversation.

“You don’t need to fuss so much. It’s not like he broke my arm.”

Saitou-san’s gaze returned to the man in front of him; or rather the injury.

“Still you need to focus. He could have done more than that and in actual combat, you are bound to lose an arm that way. There is no way to recover such a loss!”

His voice was soft as to not startle the soldiers, yet there was a bitterness in his words I did not recognise. He rarely spoke and the few times when his voice spoke of an emotion, it was mostly a mild annoyance towards the captain of the 1st division. But now I could hear quite a vast amount of emotion, including worry, anger and a bit of desperation. It was completely new for me.

Yet it seemed familiar to Nagakura-san, as the playful grin turned softer and a bit melancholic, as if he wanted to apologise for his actions. His free hand found his way towards the other’s face, caressing his cheek for a bit, before sliding it under his chin. Slowly the brunet raised his head until Saitou-san had no other choice but to look at the other captain.

“I know, and I apologise for that,” he said, his smile regaining a warmth I rarely saw on Nagakura-san’s face. I had only seen it when he was talking about something he was really fond of. “But I knew, this was only practice, so I let down my guard. Won’t happen again, I promise.”

“I will hold you to that,” Saitou-san answered, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Nagakura-san nodded as I arrived. His hand left the other’s chin and he used it to prop himself up, the usual mask settled on the other captain’s face. I didn’t want to interrupt their conversation, but I deemed it more important to tend to his injuries and as I had heard, Saitou-san was with me on that.

“I have brought the ointment,” I said, putting down the small pot next to some bandages the men already brought. “Do you need help with that?”

“I can do this myself. Thank you, Yukimura.”

Saitou-san had already placed the towel back inside the bowl with water next to him and started to carefully wipe away the wetness to apply the medicine. The other captain bravely lived through this painful looking ordeal.

“Are you alright?”

He shot me a grin.

“No worries. Saitou’s pretty gentle when it comes to this,” he winked at me, making me giggle a bit. The other seemed annoyed though, as he was wrapping the bandage a bit tighter over the wound, resulting in a pained wince. Pleased with this reaction he immediately loosened the bandage again.

“No need to be so mean…”

“I was only taking precautions, so things like this won’t repeat themselves on a regular basis,” the violet-haired man stated after he was finished, while ignoring the undignified whimper. He raised his gaze towards the sky.

“It appears to be almost time for dinner.”

“Yes, you are right. I will start preparations immediately.”

I rose from the place I had been sitting next to the two.

“Thanks for that. Who’s on duty tonight?”

“That would be Souji and myself,” Saitou-san said, not looking content. Maybe he didn’t want to leave an injured comrade alone? I could understand that.

“Don’t worry about this, Saitou-san,” I said, smiling at him. “I will take on your duty tonight. I think, it would be better for you to stay and look after Nagakura-san.”

He stared at me for a while, apparently unsure what to say about this, when the brunet interrupted his thoughts.

“That would be splendid! We owe you one.”

Saitou-san nodded, taking on the offer.

“Thank you, Yukimura. I will pay you back sometime.”

I knew it was impossible to talk him out of something once he set his mind on it, so I only thanked him smiling before leaving the two of them alone. Now then, what could I make for dinner?

 

* * *

 

That evening we sat together to eat, as usual. Nagakura-san tried to snatch away some of Heisuke-kun’s food, at which the smaller man fought bravely to keep at least a bit of his food. It was astounding how he could be dead on target, even with his injured arm. Harada-san and Okita-san were watching it, as if their favourite theatre play was running. Hijikata-san was ignoring the ruckus and talked with Kondou-san about various things; work I suppose. Saitou-san was sitting next to Okita-san, eating quietly and minding his own business, occasionally throwing a glance at Nagakura-san. Everything was quiet, until Harada-san noticed something.

“What happened to Hijikata-san? He wasn’t that pissed this morning.”

I could see him flashing a truly annoyed gaze to the red-haired man, who raised his hands in defence. But before he could take back that question, Okita-san answered.

“Well~ Let’s say, he was lying on his back more than he would have liked to~”

Again Hijikata-sans face openly showed his murderous intent towards the brunet, who in return just smiled devious at him. The Shimabara-trio just grinned at each other.

“Oh I see,” Harada-san said.

“That explains a lot actually,”, Heisuke-kun piped, before he hid himself behind the redhead to escape the vice commander’s wrath.

“Is everything alright? Did you trip and fell down again? Maybe you should check the tatami mats inside your room, Hijikata-san.”

Hijikata-san stared at me mortified, before flashing a brigt shade of red, as he turned to the others, looking like he wanted to strangle someone, while the captains started to laugh. Even Gen-san and Sannan-san smiled knowingly. The only one who was as confused as me, was Kondou-san.

“Chizuru-chan... you’re the best!” Okita-san managed to say between the laughter.

“Tripped and fallen down? What kind of lame excuse is that?”

“The sad thing about it is that it worked.”

Harada-san and Nagakura-san looked at each other, before starting to laugh anew. Heisuke-kun was lying on his back, laughing like there was no tomorrow. Even Saitou-san was chuckling softly, even though he tried his best to conceal it out of respect for his superior. Meanwhile, Hijikata-san had hidden his face behind his hands trying to hide his blush, as Sannan-san patted his shoulder.

“Don’t mind them, Hijikata-kun. But you really could have come up with something better,” he advised smiling, earning an annoyed and utterly defeated groan from his friend.

As I watched everyone around me, I realised that I had missed something. But I didn’t want to ask right now and ruin the good mood. So I just sat there, smiling and eating my rice. I was really happy to be part of this group and I had another great day. I was looking forward to the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about Chizuru. Like I said, I just can’t deal with her. But I loved the idea of her being dense and not realizing everyone around her is in a serious relationship úwù
> 
> Really hoped you enjoyed it :)


End file.
